


8th Hour Gym Class

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Capture the football, Gym class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: For sixth grade for a group of idiots, 8th hour gym class if pretty entertaining.





	8th Hour Gym Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically how it all went down today in my 8th hour gym class.

The gym teacher started dividing the class into two teams, shirt or jersey. "Shirt, jersey, shirt, jersey...."

"Yes! I'm a shirt!" Caboose screamed. "Church-"

"I'm a jersey, leave me alone," Church said walking towards the bag of jerseys.

Caboose lowered his head, then looked at Tucker, who was also a jersey.

He crossed his arms. "Stupid Tucker-Oh-Washington!"

Wash looked up alarmed when Caboose started running towards him. "Hi Caboose-"

"We're both shirts!"

Wash looked over to Tucker and sighed. "Is that so."

Caboose looked over to where Tucker was standing. "What's wrong Washingtub?"

Wash shook his head. "It's nothing Caboose."

Grif slumped over, draping an arm around wash's neck. "Welp', looks like our teams gonna suck."

"And why's that?" Simmons asked walking towards the jersey team.

"Um, to point out the fact that they have tucker." Grif said raising an eyebrow. "He's like, the fastest motherfucker in sixth grade."

"And besides," Grif pointed to one of their teammates. "We have...Donut."

"So?" Wash pulled Grif's arm off his neck.

"Donut's gay."

"Wha- What about you and Simmons! Your gay!" Wash shrieked, the gym teacher turned around giving them all worried looks.

Grif looked at Wash. "Yeah, but Donut's like, full on gay all around."

"You do know gay can also mean you're happy, right?" Carolina asked.

"Well yeah-" Grif pointed at Carolina. "Oh, I see what you did there."

"Carolina your a shirt too!"

"Don't hug me."

"....okay."

The whistle blew.

 It was those kinds of moments where people just stand around not knowing what to do. Waiting until someone makes a move or at least, attempts to.

 "He's going!" Someone shouted as Tucker flipped off the person who gave him away.

"Mister Tucker! 20 push-ups!" The teacher shouted.

Tucker huffed. Dropping to the ground, he started doing his push ups.

"To much for a sixth grader!!!" Tucker would whine, making Wash smile.

 _He spends to much time with his brother and Church,_ Wash thought.

 Tucker got up, dusting off his hands.

"Lavernius!"

He groaned, turning towards his gym teacher. "Yes Mr. Spicer?"

Mr. Spicer smirked. "Was that really twenty?"

"Yes!!"

"Okay...hey! Hey!" Mr. Spicer walked towards a group of 8th graders in Mr. Ares class getting into a fight. "Break it up..."

"Hey Wash."

Washington jumped, looking towards Tucker. "What?"

"I'll let you go, if you let me?" Tucker smirked.

The track field was split up into two sections, little colorful cones stood where it was separated. One side for jerseys, one side for shirts.

God, its like Red vs Blue all over _again-_

"Sure." Wash sputtered.  _Oh my God Wash._

"Okay, on three. One..."

_Wash you're to obsessed._

"Two..."

_Wait - what's he counting for again?_

"Three!"

Wash still stood there.

"Um..." Tucker stood about a good five feet away on the shirts side. "You can go now."

Wash shook his head, looking down a the cones stating the two sides. He stepped over it.

"Yeah! Washington is on the other side!" Caboose screamed from all the way on the other side of the field.

Tucker looked at Wash, whom Wash looked at Tucker. The grin Tucker gave Wash was actually pretty tempting. Especially when Tucker charged at Wash sending them both to the ground. 

"Ha! I got you out!" Tucker happily stood up.

 _Oh, now that's just playing dirty._ Wash thought.

Suddenly, Wash kicked Tucker in the leg sending him falling onto the other side. The shirt's side.

Wash crawled up, tagging Tucker. "I got you!"

"That doesn't count! You were already out!" Tucker argued.

"So? You tackled me! You tag! Not tackle!!!"

"....so?"

"You're out."

"Fuck you." Tucker mumbled.

All of the sudden people started shouting, and Wash and Tucker looked up to see Caboose running with the jersey's football in his hands. He crossed the line, making a point for shirts.

"Greta job Caboose!" Wash cheered.

"Mmm. Not bad bud." Church smiled.

"Thank you Church!" Caboose yelled, throwing the football to a jersey to put it back to where it was originally.

Wash looked at Tucker who was smiling at Wash. "What?"

Tucker looked away. "Nothin'."

"No what!" Wash looked so confused.

"Its nothing Wash. Calm down." Tucker watched as none of his teammates tried to come and help him get back in the game. But Tuck didn't really care.

"Hey Tucker."

"Yeah Wash?"

"There's something on your jersey."

"What?" Tucker looked down. "There's nothing - OH MY GOD!!!"

Tucker hooked off his jersey, almost ripping it, and threw it on the ground. "What the fuck was that!! Want the fuck was that!?!?"

Wash stood there laughing so hard. "I think it was a bee dude."

 Tucker looked at the jersey on the ground. "I knew that."

Wash chuckled. Mr. Spicer blew the whistle, telling ten class is over. The class started heading in side, and Wash held out a hand for Tucker. "Let's go."

Tucker smiled, grabbing the hand. "Yeah, let's go."

They looked at each other for a minute, then a group of kis called Tucker over towards them. "Um...got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Wash watched as Tucker walked away, then almost smacked his self.

_Youre in fucking sixth grade Wash. You got a long way to go._

_But Tucker will always be around._

__Always.

 

 

 

 


End file.
